


Spin Around

by Missy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Slow Dancing, reluctant romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Amy finally convinces Rosa to slow-dance with her.





	

“This is pretty nice,” Amy said into Rosa’ neck. They were kind of slow dancing at the moment. Sort of. They were actually a half-beat off the rhythm, according to Amy’s well-studied calculation, but at least Rosa was moving to the music, something Amy never thought she’d willingly do.

“You smell like gun smoke. It’s hot,” observed Rosa into her hair. Amy leaned into Rosa’s grip and sighed, feeling the cool leather of her girlfriend’s jacket slide against her palms. 

“Maybe we’ll go out dancing more often?” Amy suggested brightly. 

“Do I have to wear high-heels?” Rosa asked. 

“No.”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite ships; here's a bite-sized treat for you.


End file.
